


DreamSMP/Reader Smut Shots

by Earth Anon (Anonymous_Earth)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Angst, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Earth/pseuds/Earth%20Anon
Summary: Literally read the title lol,, requests are open!! this is gonna be a sort of lax book, I'll update it when I'm bored and need to get away from writing anything with a plot.Requests are OPEN!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**REQUEST HERE**

I'll write pretty much anything with any of the _**adults**_ in the SMP, I'm pretty chill with that. I'm best with writing an AFAB reader but I can try for AMAB if I get enough requests 

To request, just say the character(s) you want, and what kinks you'd want. that's it lol.

No hard limits, but like, yknow,, don't be fuckin grody with requests, and nothing with an underaged reader. 


	2. Prisoner Dream/Fem Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dream is a little bit manipulative, but this is more horny than angst tbh, still be careful,, this do be kinda loosely based after an actual experience I had with another ex tho.   
> lol fuck you RA suck my DICK-   
> Also while normally it's just AFAB but gender neutral reader, this one of very obviously a female like, gender wise.

Heat. That was the one thing that flooded my senses as I walked beside Sam towards the large wall of lava that hid the prisoner. Anxiety coursed through me, this would be my first time visiting dream since he'd gotten locked up over a month ago. I didn't want to visit him, hell, I would've been happier if Tommy had taken his last life that fateful Wednesday. I never wanted to see him again, but he refused to speak to anyone but me. He said something about knowing that I still needed him, more than anyone else on the territory. Bullshit. I was thriving without him! I was finally my own person, not just the 'government mandated woman' of the Dream Team. I was finally more than 'Dream's Girl'. Still, I couldn't help but find myself slightly excited at the thought of seeing the masked male. Mainly to hear his voice, I adored his voice. 

No. I can't think like that. He'd committed some of the most heinous crimes on the territory. I couldn't give him any control over me, or God knows what he'd manipulate me into doing for him. I just had to get in, figure out what he wanted to tell me, then leave. Easy as that. No stress, no worries, nothing. Just a simple conversation. 

I repeated that to myself as the wall of lava dissipated, and the masked man stood before me. My heart stopped as I saw him, suddenly getting flooded with emotion. Even from a distance, I could see the disheveled way he held himself, mask more cracked than it had been when he went in. His hair was a mess, and his knuckles were bloodied. My heart twisted with sympathy and love only an ex who was '100% over her feelings for them' could have. I turned to Sam, who shrugged sympathetically and motioned for me to step on a platform. I obeyed, trying to soothe my shaking hands.

It's just a small visit. No more than 30 minutes.

I hopped off the platform into the cell, watching as it retreated back to the opposite end of the lake, and the wall of lava was returned. I heard a click behind me, and saw the barrier separating me from Dream had been dropped. I sighed and looked at him.

"Dream. Why did you call for me?" I didn't show any sign of fear or weakness, I had to be assertive. I had to keep myself safe from him.

"I missed you. Can't I miss my favorite person?" He circled me, not unlike a snake, as he spoke. I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt his heavy gaze boaring into me.

"You refused to speak to anyone else. You wouldn't even accept visitors. I thought you'd be lonely enough to not be picky, by now." I turned back in front of me, letting him continue his predatory examination as I took in his cell. It was small, and barren, I couldn't imagine having to spend every day here alone. Still, Dream deserved this punishment. 

"I'll admit, it's been hard, but it's given me time to plan. To prepare. To make everything perfect." He found his way back in front of me, his voice growing more spastic. I took a step away, feeling the burning lava uncomfortably close to my back as I eyed the masked man.

"To make everything...? What are you planning?" A bubble of anxiety formed in me, but I held my gaze against the lifeless eyes of his smiling mask.

"This." He snapped, and there was a loud electrical click, and suddenly the lights in the cell went out, leaving us with only the dull glow of the lava. The red light was harsh against his green prison outfit, and I looked around frantically, calling for Sam, Punz, any of the guards.

"Hold on..! It's probably just a wire cut.. Should be an hour fix, tops..!" A faint voice was heard in the distance, it was undeniably Sam's. I let out a soft sigh and turned to Dream, only to cover my eyes as he began to pull off his mask.

"Oh, don't be like that, you've seen my face before.." His voice was taunting, and I shook my head, hearing the armour clatter to the ground.

"Things were different, then. We were different, then." I tried to reason, shaking as he took my wrists in his large hands and moved them from my eyes, breath slow.

"Do they really have to be different, now? We have time. I gave us time. You should be thanking me. Who else would care this much?" His words slowly became more and more expressive, and I opened my eyes to meet his. 

Every time I looked in his eyes, my breath failed me. They were a brilliant green, punctuated with god-like golden rims. The hot lava reflected off them, giving him a truly deranged, heated look as we gazed at each other. 

"I.. I don't know, Dream, but I know I won't visit you after today. I need to move on." He scowled as I spoke, tugging me by my wrists closer to him and speaking lowly.

"You won't be moving on. You need me, _nobody_ can love you the way I do. You're _my_ girl. Everyone knows that." His words pierced, probably more than they should've, and I dropped his gaze. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I hated myself for letting him get under my skin. He dropped one of my wrists, placing a hand on my cheek and guiding my face to look up at him.

"Hey, there's no reason to cry.. It's okay, I'm here.. I love you, I'm the _only_ one who loves you this way. This prison made me realize just how much you mean to me.. Please, let me prove to you that I'm different now.." The affection hit me like a punch to the gut, and before I could bother to get my bearings, I nodded. 

Immediately his lips were on mine, soft and slightly chapped, tasting like sweat and green apples just like they always had. He let go of my face and wrist, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. The kiss made me feel a slurry of broken, painful emotions that I immediately craved more of. I wrapped my arms around his neck, carding my fingers through his hair and breathing in his all to familiar scent. 

He purred as he tugged at my clothes, and I pulled apart with a soft gasp to help him get them off. His touch was like liquor, and I'd gone too long without a buzz. As soon as my top-most layer was off, he stared down at my nearly bare body and sighed contentedly. 

"There's my girl.. Should've known you'd wear something to tease me.." I felt my face heat up, I'd worn a matching bra-panties set Dream had always liked, without thinking. Or maybe I was thinking, subconsciously, at least. The thoughts burned for a moment, but were quickly snuffed as he latched his lips against the nape of my neck. His teeth grazed my skin lightly, leaving light marks and drawing soft breaths from me. 

His hands felt like they were everywhere, one moving my bra to toy with my breast, while the other slid down and toyed with the waistline of my bottoms. I panted heavily, my fists clenching and unclenching in his hair as my eyes fluttered shut. I whined as he pulled away and I was left to only be heated by the lava wall, but any complaints quickly fizzled away as he began taking off his prisoners uniform. 

Fuck, I'd forgotten how perfect he was. His pale, hairless chest was dappled with scars of varying depth and severity, one leading a long line from his shoulder to his hip bone on the opposite side. He had the beginnings of a six-pack, and a happy-trail of dark blonde hairs leading into his black bottoms. I breathed out at the sight, pressing my thighs together as I made out the outline of his cock against his boxers. I must've been staring too long, because he let out a soft chuckle and closed the space between us, gripping me hard by my hips and whispering.

"Like what y'see, babe?" Confidence bled from his words like ink, making me shiver. His smirk widened, and he quickly locked his lips with mine. His tongue swiped at my bottom lip, and I gladly parted my lips. His tongue wrestled against mine, and it didn't take long for me to be grinding against him, desperate to feel him inside of me. He gladly obliges, pulling off his boxers and tearing off my panties in a quick motion. Part of me wanted to chastise him, but when his fingers found their way to my sex, the complaint was lost. 

He grinned as I melted at his touch, legs slightly shaky as he rubbed circles against my clit. He lazily ripped off my bra, moving his fingers to collect some of my slick on his fingers and pump his hardened cock. I whined at the sight, needier than ever. He chuckled darkly, before tapping the back of my thigh. I knew the motion all too well, and hopped up, my arms finding their way around his neck as he grabbed me harshly by my upper thighs and slammed me into the wall, holding my legs apart with his body as he positioned himself against my entrance, glancing up at me briefly. I nodded, and that was all it took.

He pressed in, not at all slow, and slammed his lips to mine to swallow the moans. Fireworks went off in my body as he filled me, the stretch familiar, and perfect, and him. My hands clawed lazily at his back as he began to thrust slowly.

"Fuck, babe, s'fuckin' good.. Good little whore.." His degrading name sent a jolt of electricity through me, and I had to hide my face in the crook of his neck while he began to get a steady rhythm, fucking into me at the perfect pace. 

His soft grunts filled the cells, a perfect harmony to my louder whimpers and moans. His hand moved from my thigh, instead supporting my weight with his body, and he began to lap at my clit with his fingers. I mewled, biting into his shoulder lightly as his pace picked up. He shifted me slightly, only so he could get somehow deeper and rub against the spot that made me keen unabashedly. He laughed in between moans, setting a furious pace and slamming into the sensitive spot repeatedly. 

The feeling of his cock buried in me, combined with his expert fingers at my clit, made a hot coil form in my stomach, and I tapped at his back lightly, barely able to mutter out "..Close.."

He nodded in understanding and moved to kiss at my neck, leaving dark bruises in his favorite spots. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling at the dirty blonde locks as the coil got tighter, and finally popped. I practically shouted, shaky and teary as I unravelled around him. He groaned as well, using my tightened walls to chase his own orgasm. I whimpered in slight oversensitivity, but didn't dare complain when as another painful climax loomed over me less than a minute later.

Dream must've noticed, because in between quiet breaths, he mumbled, "Don't cum yet. 'M so close, please be a good girl and wait.." His words were dark and clearly a warning, so I nodded. 

Even as the coil began to burn, tight, and painful, and begging me to climax, I held myself back. His pace got sloppy, and he nodded quickly before burying his face in the crook of my neck and biting down hard, breaking my reserve and throwing me into my second orgasm just as his own hit. We both rose out the high together, and he pumped himself in me a few more times, fucking in as much cum as he could before pulling out and slumping against me on the wall.

"..Fuck. You're just as good as I remember." His voice was a breathy whisper, muffled by my neck. my fingers carded themselves in his hair and I squirmed in his grasp. 

He gently placed me down, and I grabbed a blanket from a chest on the side of the room, legs threatening to give out under me until I laid back on the hard stone floor and threw the blanket over me, motioning for Dream to join me. He gawked for a second, before his expression turned softer and he carefully laid beside me, pulling me into his bare chest. He grabbed some of the clothes we'd thrown about, and made a makeshift pillow, leaning back on it and staring up blankly, a soft smile on his face. 

His eyes were soft, everything about him was soft, and my heart did flips as I remembered the Dream I fell in love with. Maybe it was just the post-sex high, but fuck I really missed him. I decided to save the thoughts for later, instead nuzzling into his chest and letting a sleep take me, his own steadying breath lulling me to rest despite the inappropriate place.

\-------- SAM --------

_'Fuck. That took longer than expected.'_ Sam's mind raced as the power finally clicked back on, something meant to only take an hour ended up taking 4, and Being's know what the prisoner did to you, once. Sam rushed to the prisoners holding cell, flipping the switch and waiting with baited breath for the lava to clear.

Finally, the lava parted enough for Sam to see the prisoner. You two were on the ground, the provided throw blanket covering you both. Sam eyed you two, praising his good vision as he tore apart the scene. Clothes were thrown about, save for the prisoner's jumpsuit, which was bunched up under his head. Sam suddenly felt his face turn burn as his eyes landed on a definitely female pair of bottoms, and it clicked what happened between you two. Sam didn't think before hitting the switch to return the lava pool, embarrassed and a little ashamed for having intruded on a private moment, much less with a kind soul such as the prisoner's.. Ex-lover? Lover? Sam shook his head, now was not the time to think about relationships between his prisoners and other members of the territory.

Still, he assumed this wouldn't be the last time you'd visit, so it'd do his sanity good to install a bed in the cell.


End file.
